futurofandomcom-20200222-history
El Mundo
El Mundo (This is a Spanish Proyect, is not in English, you can do other projects, your project in your language, but not write here in English or other language, only write here in Spanish, thanks, this is stars 15/05/06) Bienvenidos este es un nuevo proyecto que se considera bastante innovador, haremos un calendario como los que aparecen en wikipedia desde el 6 junio de 2006 -06/06/06- hasta el 31 de diciembre de 2050, poniendo todos los hechos que consideramos medianamente posibles entre esas 2 fechas, pudiendo evitar y cambiar los hechos que sucedan en el mundo real luego del 06/06/06, pero respetando todos los hechos anteriores, por ejemplo podemos decir que Francia gano el mundial 2006, aunque luego lo gane Brasil, pero no podemos decir que Argentina y España no se clasificaron para mundial porque eso sucedió antes de la Fecha Inicial. Fecha Inicial: ''' se eligió esa fecha porque es fácil de recordar, sera abreviada como "FI". y porque es cercana al momento en que se creo este proyecto. '''Fecha Limite: es 2050, debido a ser un "numero redondo" y ser un tiempo razonable en el sentido de que seria muy difícil hacer predicciones medianamente razonables de que sucederá luego de esa fecha o en el 2100 (por supuesto esto es simplemente desde el punto de vista de donde se mire, conociendo la humanidad sabemos que cualquier pronostico de acá a 4 años es muy falible). Sera abreviada como "FL". Punto central la humanidad: de eso trata eso, de las naciones, de los pueblos, las revoluciones que cambian la vida de miles de personas, revoluciones que son posibles, como la segunda guerra mundial, internet, la elección de Bush como presidente, el ataque a las torres gemelas, la muerte de miles en África debido al sida. Si todas esas cosas sucedieron imagínense lo que puede pasar de acá al 2050, lean libros de Julio Verne, algo parecido es lo que haremos acá, escribiremos un futuro posible, no importa que se cumpla, no son predicciones. Limitaciones: Evento de Concecuencias Impredecibles: aquellos evantos que al suceder traigan consigo la realmete gran posibilidad de un futuro excesivamente inprebisible seran puestos en duda durante un tiempo y dependiendo del acuerdo al que se llege seran cambiados, eliminados, aceptados. Evantos como el comtacto con vida inteligente extraterrestre seran borrados casi automaticamente, la humanidad es dificil, y si entra en contacto con E.T. es dificilisima. No Apokalipsis: dentro de nuestro periodo de predicion n sucedera ningun hecho que lleve a la exticion de la raza humana, no chocaran astroides contra el planeta, no habra un Segundo Impacto, no nos atacaran los extraterrrestres, no nos atacara dios, no habara una guerra nuclear a nivel mundial, ninguna enfermedad nos martara a todos. No Intergalactico: el hombre no lograra salir del sistema solar, y basicamente no podra producir colonias de miles de humanos en otros planetas, la existencia de vida extraterrestre no sera comprobada cientificamente, pero si agencias como la Nasa lograran avazar del nivel en que se encuntran en la fecha base como se encuentran ahora. Igualmente, pueden poner hehos que rompan esta limitacion durante el ultmo dia de nuestro proyecto, el 1ro de enero de 2050- 01/01/50 No Magia: esto no es el grorioso "Señor de los Anillos", ni "Harrry Potter", aqui no habra magia, solo ilucionismo y propaganda politica super falsa. No Supersupertecnologia: el hombre no producira robot gigantes, ni siquiera para uso militar, esto no es Robotech, Evangelion, ni Mazinger Z o Power Ranger (Los animes de robot gigantes son interesantes pero no veremos eso aca). No habra traslado molecular inmediato, ni viajes a la velocidad de la luz. No Supersuperhombres: aca no veremos a Superman (aunque se podria incluir a Batman), Nadie volara por si solo ni tendra fuerza sobresobrehumana, ni se juntara su adn con el de algun animal. nadie lanzara poderes como Saint Seiya o Dragon Ball. Pero puede haber gente muy inteligente, y muuuuy influyente y muy rica. No describan minuciosamente los hechos en esta pagina, creen vinculos internos para ello. Al principio talves podrian poner una fecha inexacta, ejemplo solo el año, o el año y el mes, luego que tengamos mas desarrolllado esto podrian ser mas especificos en cuanto a la fecha. Tambien pueden poner el evento sin especificar fecha ninguna o ponerlos en el subtitulo "eventos entre 060606 y 2050" que se encuentra al final de todo este texto. En estos primeros dias comenzaremos con eventos a sucedeer en el resto del año 2006, ustedes pueden poner una plantilla base de el los siguientes años de la decada del 2000 o poner toda la plantilla de aca al 2050. para que las ideas surgan recomiendo leer los archivos de wikipedia sobre el 2006, 2005, los años 2000 ect. 2006 Eventos entre 060606 y 2050 Bomba atómica explota en las Vegas muere Shakira *Alguien inventa un corrector ortográfico que me alivia mucho el trabajo. ...Asume la presidencia de... Acontecimientos 2006 * 11 de junio - blablabla * 25 de junio y 26 de junio – blablabla Julio * 6 de julio - reunion en la casa de Gobierno de Uruguay entre los presidentes de Argentina y Uruguay, referente al Tema de la instalacion de papeleras en las costas del Rio Uruguay. * 7 de julio - . * 17 de julio - blablabla. * 21 de julio - blablabla * 26 de julio - blablabla. * 28 de julio - El blablabla Agosto * 1 de agosto - la sonda de la NASA MESSENGER sobrevuela la Tierra para dirigirse al sistema solar interior. * 14 de agosto - Un se estrella a 40 kilómetro|km de Atenas, con 115 pasajeros y 6 , debido, en el sistema de refrigeración y presurización. No Helios Airways 522''. * 15 de agosto - Entra en vigencia en Venezuela el uso de la gasolina sin Tetraetilo de Plomo. * no sucede nadsa * 16 de agosto - Un avión españoles a bordo, quienes de la Franja de Gaza] la cual se considera parte del territorio del. * 29 de agosto - sedtridnaj * 31 de agosto – eddbsan.d alarma por amenaza terrorista. Septiembre * 25 de septiembre - En el referéndum dsjahleh *30 de septiembre - efjlenaldfna proclama en su artículo 1, que "Cataluña es una nación". Octubre * 8 de octubre Un terremoto de grado 7,6 en lekjflja. * 19 de octubre hshadhagd * 22 de octubre - dahejahjsd celebrada con motivo del 50 aniversario del festival en ). * 31 de octubre - el NO. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre - de inconstitucionalidad. * 7 de noviembre - Por primera vez. * 12 de noviembre - inserte un evento aqui. * 26 de noviembre - . Diciembre * 2 de diciembre - Eleccion presidenciales en Venezuela, por 6 años. * 11 de diciembre - Elecciones srf presidenciales de fsrfr (2006)|Presidenciales y Elecciones parlamentarias de (2006)|edea]] de sgdje. * 13 de diciembre - Lectura de las candidaturas a los. * 15 de diciembre - Lectura de. * se muere carlitos * 18 de diciembre - los votos. * 18 de diciembre - blablabla 2007 a 2009 * kisrner hace un pacto con macri, y utilisa su sistema de divison de carne, exportando los cortes de calisddad y distribuyendo los cortes de baja calidad para consumo interno. * Kirchner reelegido presidente de la Argentina. * 7/7/07 Rumania y Bulgaria se unen a la Union europea, ahora con 27 mienbros. * Arnold Schwarzenegger es reelegido como gobernador de California. * segunda midad de 2007 desaparece el estado "Serbia y Montenegro" se fundan con apoyo de la ONU los estados independientes de "Serbia" y "Montenegro". * Japon contruye 2 tuneles subacuaticos desde la isla de Hokaido a la isla de Honshu, similares al eurotunel, uno en cada direccion. * Electronic Arts saca en la E3 (15 de Mayo) 2007 el "Comand & Conquest: Terrorist Wars", la empresa reemplazo a Estados Unidos por "Kanada", los "Terrorist" son Irak, Afganistan, Iran, Corea del Norte Cuba y Venezuela. Es todo un exito. El juego tiene una coleccion de accesorios cartelitos, cambios de nombres y advertencias que impiden cualquier juicio o sensura. * Micrososft saca el T-book una maquinita portatil estilo gameboy o tetris(en onor a el el nombre) a la que se le ponen seudodisket con texto, viene con 5 botones, para elegir capitulo, ariba y abajo, maracr un area, resucita la lectura en todo el mundo, el primer libro en T-book fue la biblia, el sgundo The Da Vinci Code. * Continua el Crecimiento armanetista de Venezuela, de la mano de Chavez. * kirner asume su segunda presdencia de la repblica Argentina. * 2008: Olimpiadas en Pekin, China * Arnold Swarceneger reelegido gobernador de california. * Se estrena la pelicula Live Action de Evangelion, la cual llega a ser un exito y da empuje a la roduccion de una segunda, pero a pesar de ser apoyada por Gainax, esta se diferencia bastante, lo que crea una verdadera eparacion entre los fans, agrupandolos en fans clasicos que aceptan el live action, fans clasicos que no aceptn live action y fans novatos o de live action. * 2009: Se pone en marcha el "Peso Republicano" en Argentina y Uruguay * Sale la expansion o segunda parte del Terrorist wars, se agrega un nuevo equipo "NONU" New Organitation of Nations United" que es unintermedio mucho mas pacifista. * * 2009 octubre: Tabare Vazquez reelegido presidente de Uruguay 2010 a 2019 * 2010. Tabare Vasquez asume la presidencia de Uruguay por segunda vez. * 2010 Mundial en Sudafrica * Arnold Swarseneger se presenta como candidato a Vicepresidente de Usa, y pierde. * 2012 Juegos olimpicos de Londres. * Arnold swarceneger ministro de Arte y Entreteniminto de USA * 2014. Creacion segun la ONU de la Confederacion Republicana de Germania, con constitucion muy parecida a la del Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, incluyendo la subdivision entre Alemania y Austria para ciertos eventos, como los mundiales de futbol. * 2014 Mundial en Brasil * * * Creacion segun la ONU de la Republicas Unidas del Sur, con constitucion muy parecida a la del Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, la Confereracion Republicana Germana y la union Europea, incluyendo la subdivision entre Alemania y Austria para ciertos eventos, como los mundiales de futbol. * 2018 mundial en Chna * se crea la moneda "Dolar Pacifico" utlizado por Australia y Nueva Zelanda, en reemplazo del "dolar australiano" y "Dolar Neozelandes". * "Dolar Pacifico" es la unica moneda oficial de Australia, Nueva Zelanda y otras naciones * 2019 Tsunami del oceano Pacifico: epicentro en el contacto entre las "placa de las Filipinas" y la "Placa del Pacifico", causando daños de diferente magntud en todas las costas del Pacifico Norte (en sentido de as agujas del reloj: - Alaska: Is. aleutianas (USA) Anchorage(capital del estado de alaska), - Canada: toda la costa canadiense en el oceano Pacifico, Isla Carlota, isla Vancouver, ciudad Vancouver, - USA: Toda la costa del Pacifico de USA, el estado de Washintong, inclusive su capital Seatle, el estado de Oregon inclusive su capital Portland, california, inclusive su capitalLos angeles y sus ciudades San Francisco y San Diego, - Mexico: toda la costa mexicana, la ciudad de Tijuana, En baja california las ciudades de Ensenada y la Paz, Mazatlan, Tuxpan, Acapulco, y Tapachula, - Guatemala:la costa guatemalteca, - El Salvedor, inclusive su capital San Salvador, - Nicaragua: inclusive su capital Managua y el lago de Nicaragua, Costa del pacifico de Costa Rica. - Panama: toda la cosat del pacifico, incluso Ciudad Capital Panama. - Colombia: ciudad Buenaventura, - Ecuador: Esmeralda, Islas Galapagos. - USA islas pacifico: islas Hawaii, - Japon: Japon, Tokyo - Rusia; Kanchatca * * 2020 - 2049 * Mundial de Futbol en China * * Mundial de Futbol en Republicas Unidas del Sur (Argentina-Uruguay) * * * * * Mundial en Alemania Austria * * * * * * 2049 * pierden vigencia todas las leyes y limitaciones de El Mundo